OC STORY: Team Jajged Halfs
by HaloFanBoy123
Summary: thank you to the writers and especially Wing Gundam Zero as he has helped me re write this story. chapter 3 shall be up in two or so weeks. sorry for the delay
1. Chapter 1: New Arrivals

**Hello Everyone And Welcome To My Second Story. If You Haven't Read My OC's To **_**Beacon**_** I Suggest You Do So You Can Get Familiar With The Characters.**

**As Always " " Represents The Speech Marks And The ' ' Represents The Thoughts Marks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the OCS except for Jay**

**Chapter 1: New Students**

**Jay's P.O.V.**

'It's strange, being around other people that look normal,' I thought to myself looking around at the other people on the dust plane.

'They also must have been scouted by Ozpin as well,' looking over at each person, giving each person a quick evaluation.

'That other girl looks like military but she looks barely older then me so how is she already a sergeant' my curiosity got the better of me and walked towards the girl with the metal arms.

"Hi, I'm Jay, why are you starting late in the year like me?" I asked th girl who was wearing Camo clothing.

"Hi, my name is Dakota, I originally applied for Sanctum to start my training as a huntress but the person that did my evaluation told me that with my military experience, I'm already leagues ahead of any other student, but I stayed there for six months learning all the basic of becoming a huntress before they told me I'm going to a new place called Beacon." Dakota replied.

"So cool, what service did you serve in and what battalion, squad, or team where you in?" I asked as my interest getting the better of me.

"Sorry, can't tell you it's a secret but by the way I'm dressed, I'm sure you can tell," she replied back. I look down at her clothing to see her wearing grey Camo pants, a long sleeve shirt with a combat assault vest, and a patrol cap beside her.

"I'm guessing you were in the Army Marines?" I asked thinking if I got it right or not.

"My mum was a army marine, I'm just wearing something she gave me in cases fire fight broke out," she replies while nodding.

**Dakota's P.O.V.**

"My mum was a army marine, I'm just wearing something she gave me in cases fire fight broke out," I reply while nodding.

'Damn, she's good, it took most people three or four tries to get it right.' I thought in my head.

"So, why are you applying so late in the year Jay?" I asked, seeing as people look at us while moving closer probably to learn more about us.

"Well, it's a little complicated really." Jay replied.

"We still have another hour unlike the dust plane lands," said a boy with silver hair.

"Well, it started about two years ago, I went to the navy seals application center and went onto the trial course with the other applicants." She stated, I nodded knowing what she means.

"Continue," I said.

"Well, it was there when one of the other applicants made a joke about me being a girl, that I shouldn't be there, after that I don't remember what happened, I just woke up with a massive migraine and blood all over me, one of the instructors came over and looked at me, telling me that I should go home before the other instructors call the police and have me arrested, I asked him what happened, he just told me that I looked like I was ready to tear that guy apart then the next thing he knew the guy just exploded, as in he literally exploded." She stated as she started to look away from us trying not to cry, then one of the boys, who had blonde hair and was wearing a scarf came over, sat next to her, and her and patted her shoulder. I sat next to her and did the same thing,

"You do not have to tell us anymore if you don't want to," I told her, she looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you for understanding," she said in a trembling voice with tears in her eyes.

"No problem, if it was me I would have killed him, if there is one thing I hate and it's people that believe they are higher up in the so called food chain, then non-pure humans," I spoke with a venomous laced voice.

"Seeing's how we are telling each other who we are and our past, I'll tell you guys about my self." said the boy sitting next to Jay.

**Alex's P.O.V.**

"I'm Alex by the way," I spoke to the two girls and four guys as I pulled my scarf down to my chin.

'Damn, that girl with robotic arms is freaking terrifying,' I thought to myself as looked at the two girls I'm sitting next to.

"You find me scary don't you?" Dakota asked, interrupting my train of thoughts, I started to sweat like crazy.

'Crap,' I thought to myself.

"Just a little," I spoke in a small voice.

"It's okay, I get that a lot of that when I meet someone new," Dakota spoke with a smile on her face.

"Okay, that's good know, my past, I lost all my family to a Grimm attack," I said looking down remembering that day, I started to space off, but the two girls brought me back into the real world.

"Ozpin found me at my grandmother's hospital bed, where I was for three weeks, I was with her during her final breaths. When she passed, he offered me a new home with a new family and training." I spoke with sadness on my face and in my face.

"My parents died when they tried to defend our village from a Grimm attack, I was five at the time. Since then I was living at a orphanage in Signal City, but I was let go because the owners could no longer keep me any more, after that you already know the rest." Jay spoke trembling about to cry.

"It's okay, we are all getting a new life at Beacon now," a Japanese boy, who I doubt anyone noticed, about eighteen spoke, who was leaning against the wall with shadow covering him.

**Hirro's P.O.V.**

'These people, they do not seem to be enemies but I will keep my guard up just in case,' I thought to myself as I analyze the other students, while listening to their stories and leaning against the wall.

"It's okay, we are all getting a new life at Beacon now," I spoke causing to have the other student's eyes on me. I merely just glared and they stopped looking at me.

"It doesn't matter where we came from or what we did in the past, we all get a new life at Beacon now," I spoke again, before checking my watch.

"Thirty-five minutes has passed, we have time but we don't have enough time to tell my past, so I will just give description of my self," I spoke as they stared at me again.

"I do not care about life," I spoke, their reaction was predictable all shocked with their eyes widen.

"WHAT!" They yelled, I merely shooked my head.

"Life is cheap, especially mine," I stated simply, one was about to say something but was interrupted by Glynda Goodwitch.

"Welcome to Beacon, you fine eight students. I hope you are all ready, because as soon you have landed, you are to meet Professor Ozpin at the main hall, thank you that is all." she spoke. We all gathered our weapons and waited for the dust plane to land.

**THANK YOU WING GUNDAM ZERO FOR SUBMITTING AN OC AND RE-WRITING THIS STORY AND FIXING A FEW THINGS FOR ME**


	2. Chapter 2: Teaming Up

**Hello Everyone And Welcome To My Second Chapter Of This Story. If You Haven't Read My "OC's To _Beacon"_ I Suggest You Do So You Can Get Familiar With The Characters.**

**As Always " " Represents The Speech Marks And The ' ' Represents The Thoughts Marks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the OCS except for Jay**

**Chapter 2: Teaming Up**

**No one's P.O.V**

As the eight students stepped off the airship, they were looking at the surrounding area and they all agreed that this was a very beautiful place. Then they walked towards the main hall to see Professor Ozpin, right before they reached the hall they ran into team CRDL who got into argument with Grave, Axis, Hirro, Johnny. Needless to say CRDL and them will be having issues to each other, because the argument lead to a fight that sent them CRDL to the infirmary with alot of broken bones and internal bleeding. When they arrived to the main hall, where they spoke to Ozpin, who was displeased about the little incident with team CRDL, but told them one thing they were not expecting.

**Jay's P.O.V.**

"You are all working together, you will be the first eight man team ever in Beacon," Ozpin spoke, leaving us all shocked, Grave, Axis, Alex and Johnny look at each other with a strange look on their faces.

' I guess they don't like each other' I thought.

As the revelation sunk in, I noticed Dakota looking rather oddly at each person as if she is weighing the pros and cons on being a team with them. When she looked at me she looked like she was happy that there was another female on the team.

"What are your weapons Jay?" she asked me politely.

To show her I picked up my duffle bag and pulled out my weapons, a one-handed long sword and my two pistols. " The sword is "Black Lion" and the red pistol is "Crimson Knight" while the black one is "The Reaper", the sword changes in my long distance weapon called "Swift Shot."

To show her my swift shot I Mecha-Shifted my sword into my sniper.

"And also my pistols change into my rapid fire weapon which is called "The Sinner." like before i mecha-shifted my pistols into my LMG.

'I better not show anyone my heavy weapon just in case one of them is gonna try something, i dont want to blow up the building.'

"So what do you have?" I inquired to her.

"I've got AK-130 arms so like the robots, my arms are either two long curved swords or two multi barrelled machine guns" she stated.

**Dakota's P.O.V.**

"I've got AK-130 arms so like the robots, my arms are either two long curved swords or two multi barrelled machine guns" I said to a curious Jay

"Cool." a voice said behind the two girls.

As i look around i notice the guys looking at us and something behind us, I then turn around and notice a "Chibi" girl looking at our weapons and my arms, then to the guys weapons and then finally as a person in yellow runs up to her and snaps her out of it. i then realize it is a small girl barely older than 15 dressed in black and red corset and a black combat skirt with red outlines, with a blood red cloak.

**(A/N if you have seen RWBY, Chibi Form is when ruby swoons over weapons and is flying in a little cartoon form with stars around her and hearts in her eyes)**

'Isn't she a bit young to be here?, Must have some serious skill and potential to be here this young' i thought to myself

"Ruby snap out of it we're here to talk to professor Ozpin NOT swoon over some other peoples weapons," the girl in yellow stated to the other girl in black and red, "Also we have to meet those new people coming today at the docking station in five minutes so we better hurry."

"Its ok you won't have to do that anymore they will meet you at lunch in the cafeteria Miss Xiao Long." Professor Ozpin told the girl in yellow.

' So ruby is the girl in black and red and Miss Xiao Long im guessing is the girl in yellow' I mused with my thoughts.

"Now if you will please leave i have to talk to these seven students." He told them again.

"Ok we'll talk to you later about the mission you sent Team RWBY on." Ruby told the headmaster. then proceeded to sprint out of the room in a mass of rose petals followed by a wall of fire and Yang yelling at Ruby about the mess she leaves behind with the rose petals.

"Ok that was a thing," a boy with black messy hair said walking into the room, "Sorry im late sir I got lost trying to find the main hall,"

"Its ok we were just about to start." Ozpin tell the boy.

'Bout time' i quietly think to my self.

**Ozpin's P.O.V**

"As I look at you fine eight people, I notice that you all have one thing in common, and that is the feeling of loss. Due to this I have personally scouted the eight of you to start a team here at beacon and to learn how to and fight for the others so they wont ever feel this pain. You are now "Team Jagjad Halfs", It may not seem like a normal team name, because it isn't," I took a sip of my coffee before continuing on "This name has been kept for a team of individuals that know loss and pain since a young to semi young age. One person also fitted in for this team, but due to bonds with an adopted sister, this person was chosen for another team." I spoke to them with a final glance before taking out my datapad and selecting the building they would be staying for the next 3 and a half years.

"Your building number is 117 and you have the entire building for yourself, but be warned you shall be joining classes next week so enjoy your weekend, get to know some other students and familiarize yourself with the campus as i will not cover you if you are late to your classes, your time table for classes will be given to you tomorrow afternoon." As I finished I walked out of the room then saw Glynda Goodwitch at the entrance of another room.

"I want you to keep an eye on those eight." i told her.

"Of course ozpin" she said before leaving me with my coffee.

'This is an interesting year' i thought while sipping my coffee.

_**With that i shall be leaving you. sorry for the long wait family and school have been hounding me for the past few weeks so i havent been able to post, also sorry for it being so short. with this i bid you adue. **_


	3. Author's Note

**Hey everyone I'm back**

**Sorry about the long wait but due to my school being a lazy bunch of idiots my laptop was taken away for maintenance for the past month. I just got it back and would like to tell you all that chapter three of my OC story is now under production.**

**See you all soon.**

**Halofanboy123**


	4. Not A Chapter

**Hey everyone **

**Im sorry to announce that my OC story is going on hiatus until i get get some ideas on what to write.**

**sincere appologies**

** Halofanboy123**


End file.
